customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
District (Reality 2312.8)
District is a mega villain who is the arch enemy of the Hero Recon Team agent Michael Shadow. He is one of the last surviving members of his race. History Early Life Like most members of his species, District began his life on the ice planet Terra 5. He was raised by his parents for five years before their untimely deaths. He was then taken into the hands of his aunt and uncle. He lived with them for twenty years. After he left his aunt and uncle's home, he found his own home and lived there for a few years. One day, he met a female member of his species know as Lilya. The two shared a romantic relationship and then were married. Two years after their wedding, Lilya conceived and bore a child. They named the female baby Lara. The child was their pride and joy, but, Lilya fell ill two months later. She was sick for several months, and then she passed away. Filled with guilt, he spun into depression. He still looked after his baby girl, and for another six years, mourned the death of his beloved. Arrival of the Heroes Seven years after the death of Lilya, the planet's temperature began to rise to dangerous levels of sixty degrees, which is extremely dangerous for his race. A hero team was dispatched with a cooling device to lower the planet's temperature. The team had arrived, the three elite members, and the team's rookie Hero, Michael Shadow. When the rookie saw the planet's people, he believed that they were under attack. He opened fire on them, killing six Xerivams in total, including District's child, Lara. Micheal then shot him in his left arm and his arm was gone. Filled with burning rage, District attempted to murder the Hero, but was soon stunned. The planet boiled, because Micheal had wasted too much time. District and a few local members of the species were taken off planet. They were the only survivors of the race. Changed While in the Hero Factory, District sunk out of the recovery area and wandered around the complex. He released a few villains from the holding cells. He was noticed by a Hero and he fired upon them. District then killed this Hero by breaking his neck and ripping out his Hero Core. He then let the villains out and the Heroes fired upon him. He escaped into the garage area and deadlocked the door. He modified an air pack to a cooling device and used it to keep himself cold. He created a robotic arm that could hold multiple tools within itself. He then took a Hero Bike and painted it blue. He then escaped into the city, and he there, became a true villain, and swore that he would avenge the death of his planet, and the death of his daughter. Enemy of Hero Factory To be added League of Shadows To be added ''The Silent Stars Go By'' To be added Abilities and Traits Like most Xerivams, District is naturally strong. His armor is also extremely dense. His armor is decorated in various spikes and horns, as his species was designed as a warrior class in the Universe. The tip of his tail is also sharp and can inject a deadly venom into whoever it stings, causing them to die in minutes. His armor is also insulated against the cold. District himself is extremely arrogant and narcissistic, valuing himself above others. Tools He carries a multi-tool robotic arm, which has several different retractable weapons inside it. His tail has a very dangerous poison coursing through it. His claws are also very sharp, so sharp they can cut through Hero's armor. Appearances *''The Silent Stars Go By'' *''Endless'' *''Days of Future Past'' Trivia *District is one of 's favorite characters. *He also exists in Invader39's BIONICLE storyline. Category:Villains Category:Destruction Saga Characters Category:Characters Category:Terra 5 Category:Reality 2312.8